1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a microfluidic device using centrifugal force, method of manufacturing the microfluidic device and a method of analyzing a sample using the microfluidic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Examples of microfluidic structures of a microfluidic device include a chamber which can accommodate a small amount of fluid, a channel through which the fluid can flow, a valve which can adjust the flow of the fluid, and various functional units which can accommodate the fluid and conduct predetermined functions. A small chip on which the microfluidic structures of a microfluidic device are mounted in order to perform various tests including a biochemical reaction is referred to as a biochip, and in particular, a device which is formed to perform various operations in one chip is referred to as a lab-on-a-chip.
Driving pressure is required to transport a fluid within the microfluidic structures of the microfluidic device, and a capillary pressure or pressure provided by a pump is used as the driving pressure. Recently, microfluidic devices using centrifugal force by mounting microfluidic structures in a disk-shaped platform have been suggested. These devices are referred to as a lab-on-a-disk or a lab CD.